Melville Young
Scout |Likes = Alex Raymond Nina Streiss Ted Ustinov |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Professional clown |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Masaru Suzuki }} is a nineteen year old Squad 7 scout who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Full of more pep than even he knew what to do with, he enlisted. Friendly and upbeat, he is quick to befriend pretty much anyone. A lover of all types of meat, porcavians hold a particular fascination for him. A close friend of Ted's, the two often practiced their clown routines together. Together with his friends, he began work as a professional clown. His naturally goofy persona and trademark hairstyle predictably wins laughs from all ages. 'Expanded Biography' Melville is a very cheerful and friendly guy who can get along with just about anyone. He is a dedicated carnivore, and shows a particular interest in porcavians. Melville decided to join the militia because he had so much extra energy with no way to burn it. Being good friends with Ted, Melville often helps Ted with his "clown training," which may be what led him to become a clown himself. With his naturally silly personality and unique hairstyle, Melville was very popular with young children and adults alike. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 202 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 19 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 336 *Accuracy - 28.3 *Evasion - 54.2 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Desert Allergy '- An allergy to dust and sand leads to a steady drain of HP while in a sandy area. *'Chatty Cathy' - Whenever a close friend is nearby, they just can't help but chitchat, a distraction that lowers their accuracy. *'Trooper Killer' - Confidence they can best any Shocktrooper grants a boost in attack abilities. *'Energetic' - Having full HP leaves them full of pep and ready to go, including enhanced evasion abilities. Battle Potentials *'Evasion Boost' - A set probability of enjoying enhanced evasion abilities. *'First Aid Boost '- The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Third Eye' - Defensive instincts kick in, offering a chance to avoid any critical damage from enemy counterattacks. *'Double Movement '- A chance of being able to move twice consecutively. Quotes Selection *"Ok I got it!" *"I'm on it." Attacking *"Ha!" *"So long!" *"Now!" Killing a Foe *"WoooHa!" Enemy Sighted *"I found one!" *"Spotted an enemy!" Team Attack *"Popin' and lockin'!" *"Welcome to Melville." *"I gotcha buddy!" *"I gotcha, Alex-man." (Alex) *"I gotcha, Ninaruni." (Nina) *"I gotcha, Teddybear." (Ted) Personal Potentials *"Ahh...chooo! Ahh..." (Desert Allergy) *"So...yesterday, right..." (Chatty Cathy) *"I'm unstoppable!" (Trooper Killer) *"Woooah! I'm feelin' awesome!" (Energetic) Battle Potentials *"I'll dodge everything you throw at me." (Evasion Boost) *"A special thanks to our hundredth customer." (First Aid Boost) *"No, naw aww, not gonna happen." (Third Eye) *"I'm not even winded here." (Double Movement) Healed by Ragnaid *"Foooee! Awesome!" Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"You gotta help! Please!" *"You can't die!" *"Don't leave me, Al-man!" (Alex) *"You can get through this, Nins!" (Nina) *"Don't die on me, T-Bone!" (Ted) HP Critical *"Not done for yet." *"Oh! I hurt all over." Unconsciousness *"Help!...unhg!" Death *"No, damn it...I'm just...starting here...Hey, Welkin...gimme a...hand here..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hey, Welkster, I'm Melville Young! I'll do my best, man!" Exit Squad 7 *"I'll never forget you guys, Welk-man! Just say the word if there's anything I can do!" Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters